Tales from Facebook
by Rae2themax
Summary: Facebook fic. Facebook is a wonderful thing... Kurt/Blaine or Klaine. Due to all the positive feedback I've gotten from just one chapter, I'm turning this into a series! Updating whenever I can!
1. Personal Cheerleader

Yep, it's a Facebook Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> and** Blaine Anderson **are now** in a relationship**

**(Mercedes Jones, Prudence Anderson **and** 20 others like this)**

**Prudence Anderson: **It's about time guys.

**Finn Hudson: **Mom and Burt are going to lose it.

**Kurt Hummel: **The good way or the bad way?

**Finn Hudson: **Burt- bad, Mom- good.

**Mercedes Jones: **Boy, how long has this been going on?

**Prudence Anderson**: Considering Kurt came over to our house about three days ago and I was scarred at the two of them shirtless on the floor, I'd say it's been awhile.

**Prudence Anderson: **About a few weeks.

**Mercedes Jones: **You knew?

**Prudence Anderson: **Sworn to secrecy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans to Prudence Anderson: <strong>We still on for tonight?

**Santana Lopez: **What the hell?

**Sam Evans: **Prudence is tutoring me, no big deal.

**Sam Evans: **Just because we broke up, doesn't mean you need to keep tabs on me.

**Sam Evans: **Besides, Prudence is the smartest person in the school.

**(Prudence Anderson, Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson like this)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Sam, we are still on for tonight. You remember where I live right?

**Noah Puckermen: **GET SOME!

**(Mike Chang, Brittney Pierce **and** 6 others like this)**

**Prudence Anderson: **We're just friends, okay?

**Sam Evans: **Right.

**Blaine Anderson: **You sure? ;)

**Prudence Anderson: **I'm sure Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: **Are you absolutely positive?

**Prudence Anderson: **Blaine Xavier Anderson, drop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel to Blaine Anderson:<strong> Xavier?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes, thank my parents for that one.

**Kurt Hummel: **Lol.

**Prudence Anderson **is now friends with** David Karofsky, Azimo Adams **and** 12 others.**

**Rachel Berry: **Why did you add the entire football team?

**Prudence Anderson: **Because Rachel, I'm tutoring them, all of them.

**Noah Puckermen: **So now you and Sam can spend even more time together.

**(Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson **and** 9 others like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>I can't figure out a science project! 1-800-PRUDENCE

**(Noah Puckermen, Mike Chang, Sam Evans **and** 3 others like this)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Diet coke and Mentos are always great. YouTube it.

**Finn Hudson: **That's epic.

**(Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckermen, Santana Lopez **and** 11 others like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel: <strong>I Love You!

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you too!

**Blaine Anderson: **Breadstix later then?

**(Mercedes Jones** and** Prudence Anderson like this)**

**David Wright: **Get some!

**(Noah Puckermen, Lauren Zizes **and** 6 others like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>First day of McKinley. Hello New Directions!

**(Prudence Anderson, Kurt Hummel **and** 12 others like this)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Welcome to Glee club bro! Good luck with the duet partner ;)

**(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones **and **9 others like this)**

**Kurt Hummel: **I have the perfect song for us to sing! Check your phone!

**Blaine Anderson: **You would ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **And I did.

**Mercedes Jones: **Oooooo boy! I want deets! What song?

**Kurt Hummel: **Sorry, secret :P.

**Prudence Anderson: **Wanna tell me?

**Blaine Anderson: **Not really :P

**(Kurt Hummel likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>and** David Karofsky **are now friends.

**Finn Hudson: **What, what?

**(Mike Chang, Noah Puckermen **and** 8 others like this)**

**Brittney Pierce: **I'm confused.

**Sam Evans: **Me too.

**David Karofsky: **He added me. Someone still has a crush on me.

**Kurt Hummel: **Last I checked you were the one who kissed me.

**David Karofsky: **Did not! You kissed me!

**Blaine Anderson: **Still sticking with that story?

**David Karofsky: **Whatever fairy boy.

**Prudence Anderson: **Oh hell no. You did not just call me bro a fairy Mr. Tumnus!

**David Karofsky: **What the hell did you just call me geek?

**Prudence Anderson: **First of all, I'm not a geek, I'm a nerd. Please learn the difference. Secondly, Mr. Tumnus is a fictional character from the popular book series 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. Narnia just so happens to be located in the very back of a wardrobe, or more commonly called a closet.

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans** and** 9 others like this)**

**David Karofsky: **Are you saying that I'm in the closet?

**Blaine Anderson: **If you need help coming out, I can help you.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson uploaded a new video: <strong>Prudence's first kiss!

**(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckermen **and** 14 others like this)**

**Finn Hudson: **Wow, he finally had the guts.

**Rachel Berry: **Nice little speech.

**Artie Abrams: **Fo sho'.

**Noah Puckermen: **It's about time.

**Prudence Anderson: **Blaine! When did you have a camera?

**Blaine Anderson: **Lauren and Artie :P.

**Prudence Anderson: **I feel slightly betrayed.

**Sam Evans: **It's not that bad…check your phone.

**Prudence Anderson: **Really? You want to?

**Sam Evans: **More than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong> and** Sam Evans **are now** in a relationship**

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang **and** 16 others like this)**

**Blaine Anderson: **You two are adorkable by the way. But Kurt and I still beat you by a mile or five.

**Prudence Anderson: **I beg to differ, we kick your butts :P.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce uploaded a new video: <strong>Kurt the Cheerio!

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh my wizard god.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh boy…

**Prudence Anderson: **I think Blaine just passed out…

**Blaine Anderson: **You were a cheerleader?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah…does it freak you out.

**Prudence Anderson: **ROFLOL.

**Kurt Hummel: **…Blaine? You there?

**Prudence Anderson: **Don't worry; it doesn't freak him out…

**Kurt Hummel: **What do you know?

**Prudence Anderson: **I'll inbox you and let my brother keep some of his pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh wow…

**Prudence Anderson: **I know right?

**Blaine Anderson: **What did you tell him sis?

**Prudence Anderson: **Sworn to secrecy :P

**Blaine Anderson: **Tell me what you told him.

**Blaine Anderson: **Or I'll hunt you down.

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson: <strong>is running for dear life from** Blaine Anderson.**

**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>has a plan for tonight.

**(Prudence Anderson likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>has just had his mind blown.

**David Wright: **You sure it was only your mind?

**(Noah Puckermen, Lauren Zizes, Santana Lopez **and** 6 others like this)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Kurt took my advice?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yes Ma'am. I'm now your brother's personal cheerleader ;).

**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Oh wow, I didn't need to know that.

**(Finn Hudson likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah…bored.<strong>


	2. Movie Night

**By popular demand, I'm writing more of these Glee Facebook fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I owned Darren Criss though.**

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky: <strong>isn't jealous.

**Prudence Anderson: **You know, just by saying that it makes you sound like you are in fact jealous. Although I already know what for, would you like to talk about it?

**David Karofsky: **Might as well nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson: <strong>Well, I think my career as a psychologist is going to do very well.

**Blaine Anderson: **I don't like how you can't show sarcasm on Facebook.

**Prudence Anderson: **There was no sarcasm in that status, my older yet shorter brother.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Care to explain?

**Prudence Anderson: **I would if I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>would like to thank his dear and awesome little sister Prudence Anderson for packing him an umbrella before school.

**(Prudence Anderson **and** Kurt Hummel **like this**)**

**Finn Hudson: **But it wasn't raining out today…

**(Brittany Pierce **likes this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Umbrella's also help protect from slushy's, you know.

**(Blaine Anderson **and** Kurt Hummel **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky: <strong>needs to make amends.

**(Prudence Anderson **likes this**)**

**David Karofsky: **Do I really have to?

**Prudence Anderson: **You don't have to, but you will feel so much better after you do. Trust me.

**David Karofsky: **…okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>out with his amazing boyfriend** Blaine Anderson**…and **David Karofsky**?

**Finn Hudson: **Where are you Kurt? I'm coming to protect you!

**Noah Puckermen: **We got your back boy!

**Prudence Anderson: **That won't be necessary… I've talked to David and things should get better.

**Prudence Anderson: **Just in case, everyone should either cross their fingers or knock on wood…

**Finn Hudson: **Are you completely stupid Prudence? My god, you might be a genius, but you are so freaking stupid sometimes!

**Prudence Anderson: **Seriously, how dare you! You have no right to insult me like that! Plus, I spoke with Blaine, Kurt and David before this all happened. They all agreed to do this. Do you know why? To make amends, you idiot. They want to be friends or at least acknowledge each other at school. Plus, David has agreed to join Glee Club.

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel** and** David Karofsky **like this**)**

**Mercedes Jones:** You tell that white boy girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>feels like crap.

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

**Quinn Fabray: **What's wrong baby?

**Noah Puckermen: **He freaked out on Prudence…

**Quinn Fabray: **Yikes, how is she?

**Sam Evans: **She's at her house and locked herself in a closet. Blaine's singing 'Dear Prudence' to try and get her out.

**Kurt Hummel: **With my help.

**Santana Lopez: **Any luck?

**Kurt Hummel: **She barricaded the door.

**Sam Evans: **I'm on my way over right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>and she's out.

**(Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez** and** 9 others **like this**)**

**Santana Lopez: **She okay?

**Blaine Anderson: **I guess, she's been staring at a pack of gum for the last twenty minutes though.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>to** Prudence Anderson:** Prudence, even though you might be really ticked at me and never want to speak to or tutor me ever again, please listen. I'm really sorry. I feel like crap and I know you are trying to help and you did. I'm so sorry and I really hope that you'll find it somewhere in your massive heart to forgive me.

**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson <strong>to** Finn Hudson: **I forgive you.

**(Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones** and** 11 others **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson uploaded a new video: <strong>Blaine and Kurt's duet.

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones **and** 13 others **like this**)**

**Brittany Pierce: **That song sounds really familiar.

**Kurt Hummel: **It's called 'Elephant Love Medley'. It's from Moulin Rouge.

**Prudence Anderson: **This is probably one of my favourite duets ever.

**Blaine Anderson: **Same here.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson uploaded a new video: <strong>A duet that no one will forget

**Prudence Anderson: **I love Phantom of the Opera! Well done David and Santana!

**David Karofsky: **Thanks for the compliment and the advice from a couple of days ago.

**(Prudence Anderson **likes this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel <strong>and **13 others **are attending** Anderson Movie Night.**

**(Prudence Anderson, Kurt Hummel **and** 9 others **like this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Bring any movies or snacks that you want guys! We've already started popping the popcorn!

**Sam Evans: **I can't want to see you there!

**Kurt Hummel: **Titanic!

**Artie Abrams: **Studio Ghibli all the way!

**Prudence Anderson: **Love Studio Ghibli! I have almost every single movie by them!

**Blaine Anderson: **It's true…

**(Prudence Anderson **likes this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>to** Prudence Anderson: **You got that outfit ready?

**Prudence Anderson: **Yeah, are you sure it's really necessary?

**Santana Lopez: **Yes! I'll be there early to do the final touch up.

**Blaine Anderson: **Should I be worried?

**Prudence Anderson: **You couldn't just ask me this as you are right down the hall from me?

**Blaine Anderson: **I want the world of Facebook to know that I am a caring older brother.

**(Kurt Hummel **and** Finn Hudson **like this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Point taken and you have nothing to worry about.

**Prudence Anderson: **I think.

**(Mercedes Jones** and** Santana Lopez **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>…oh my god.

**(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones **and** 2 others **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson uploaded a new album: <strong>1st Annual Anderson Movie Night.

**(Prudence Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang **and** 14 others **like this**)**

**Sam Evans: **Where'd you get that outfit?

**Prudence Anderson: **Mercedes, Santana and I went shopping. Why?

**Sam Evans: **You should really wear it to school. I want everyone to see how sexy my girlfriend is.

**(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **and** 3 others **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Attention New Directions! Next week is my birthday! I expect you all to be there!

**Prudence Anderson: **Did you want anything specific? A new CD, movie, better attitude?

**(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and** 6 others **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson uploaded a new video: <strong>Baby its Cold Outside featuring Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

**(Dave Wright, Wes Munroe, Mercedes Jones **and** 6 others **like this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **…where'd you get this?

**Prudence Anderson: **From someone from Dalton who happens to have access to the security cameras…

**(Wes Munroe **and** Dave Wright **like this**)**

**Mercedes Jones: **When did this happen and why didn't you tell me boy!

**Kurt Hummel: **It may or may not have slipped my mind…

**Prudence Anderson: **That's what they all say…you might want to hide…

**Blaine Anderson: **You probably should too.

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson: <strong>is once again hiding from her dear older brother** Blaine Anderson.**

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

**Noah Puckermen: **At Sam's house?

**(Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang **and** 3 others **like this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **What?

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh boy…

**Sam Evans: **We're not doing anything! I swear!

**Brittany Pierce: **Really? Because when a boy and a girl are alone together and dating, they do something in a bed.

**(Noah Puckermen, Lauren Zizes, Santana Lopez **and** 6 others **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>is scared of** Blaine Anderson.**

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Don't worry Sam, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

**Prudence Anderson: **I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. The latest installment to me newest series. Thank you to everyone who reads this and I'll try to have the next one asap.<strong>


	3. Just seen a face

**Next one or those avid readers of Klaine!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but all I want is Darren Criss and I'll be a happy camper.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson: <strong>is grounded along with** Blaine Anderson.**

**Finn Hudson: **Wait, what?

**Kurt Hummel**: How'd that happen?

**Prudence Anderson: **We had a food fight.

**Blaine Anderson: **Throughout the entire house and mom and dad came home from their business trip early before we could clean it up**.**

**Prudence Anderson: **So we had to clean the entire house, including the places we didn't get, and gave up our cell phones, computer privileges and going out unless it's for school or tutoring.

**Rachel Berry: **But how are you two on computers then?

**(Mike Chang, Nah Puckermen, Lauren Zizes **and** 2 others** like this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Like I said, tutoring. I'm over at Sam's house and I think Blaine is at Kurt's.

**Prudence Anderson: **Besides, mom and dad don't have Facebook.

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

**Lauren Zizes: **So how long are you guys grounded for?

**Blaine Anderson: **Two weeks.

**Prudence Anderson: **On the bright side, they didn't find out about the dish soap in the fire hydrant.

**(Blaine Anderson **and** Kurt Hummel **like this**)**

**Sam Evans: **Damn, you're a prankster. That's hot.

**(Prudence Anderson **likes this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel: <strong>I think I dropped something at your house.

**Kurt Hummel: **What?

**Blaine Anderson: **My jaw.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**) **

**Blaine Anderson: **And it won't go back in place.

**Brittany Pierce: **Shouldn't you go to a doctor for that?

**(Noah Puckermen, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang **and** 6 others **like this**)**

**Noah Puckermen: **GET SOME!

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **We actually have ;)

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **And I could have gone my whole life without knowing that.

**(Finn Hudson **likes this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Due to my good behaviour, I've been ungrounded!

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Don't forget about me!

**(Sam Evans **likes this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson took a quiz: <strong>Which Hogwarts House would you be sorted into? Result: Ravenclaw.

**(Prudence Anderson **likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **What a surprise there.

**Blaine Anderson: **I got Gryffindor.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Courage?

**(Blaine Anderson **and** Prudence Anderson **like this**)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Aw man, I got Slytherin.

**(Noah Puckermen **likes this**)**

**Santana Lopez: **DRARRY!

**Mercedes Jones: **FTW.

**Rachel Berry: **I got Slytherin too? How's that even possible? It shouldn't be possible! I'm not evil!

**Mercedes Jones: **Did you choose family over fame?

**Rachel Berry: **… no.

**Mercedes Jones: **That explains it then.

**Mercedes Jones: **Gryffindor for me.

**Finn Hudson: **Hufflepuff.

**Prudence Anderson: **What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

**(Blaine Anderson **and** Kurt Hummel **like this**)**

**Kurt Hummel: **I love avpm! And Darren Criss.

**Blaine Anderson: **You know, people have told me that I look just like him when I don't gel my hair.

**Prudence Anderson: **You do realize that your reflection does not count as a person.

**(Noah Puckermen, Lauren Zizes, Tina Cohen-Chang **and** 4 others **like this**)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Ha-ha, but I don't see how you two look alike.

**Prudence Anderson: **You looked like him more when you were younger and had your afro.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm sorry, an afro?

**(Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson **and** 6 others **like this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **There is evidence.

**Blaine Anderson: **No there isn't.

**Prudence Anderson: **Evidence? I has it :P.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>saw the most adorable pictures of his boyfriend,** Blaine Anderson**, today. Like when he went as a disco king one year for Halloween.

**(Prudence Anderson, Mercedes Jones **and** Finn Hudson **like this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Prudence, I can't believe you.

**Prudence Anderson: **As much as I love being the younger sibling here, it wasn't me. Mom was entertaining Kurt while he waited for you today.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Well, it could be worse…

**Prudence Anderson: **Yeah, she could have shown the videos of you and me at Christmas playing piano and singing. And you were wearing that elf suit. Or on Valentine's Day when she made you dress up as a small cherub with the diaper and all…

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Please just stop typing sis.

**(Finn Hudson **likes this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>can't find an accurate definition of a Hufflepuff…

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Prudence Anderson** and** 6 others **like this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Apparently they're good finders if that helps…

**(Blaine Anderson **and** Kurt Hummel **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>**Prudence Anderson: <strong>has just seen a face…

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

**Sam Evans: **Did it have a nose?

**Blaine Anderson: **How many eyes did it have?

**Noah Puckermen: **What these guys are failing to ask: how big was its penis?

**Finn Hudson: **Did it smell nice?

**Blaine Anderson: **Wow Finn, you really wanted to know how it's penis smelled?

**Kurt Hummel: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL x 1000000000000000000

**Noah Puckermen: **Damn it Blaine, you beat me to it.

**Brittany Pierce: **Why do you want to know how its penis smelled? Are you not okay with yours?

**(Kurt Hummel, Prudence Anderson, Mike Chang **and** 15 others **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>hates Nickelback with a strong and burning passion.

**(Prudence Anderson **likes this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **Like x 10000000.

**Lauren Zizes: **Edward Cullen is way hotter.

**Prudence Anderson: **I'm sorry; did you just say that Edward Cullen was hot?

**Lauren Zizes: **Yes.

**Noah Puckermen: **What about me?

**Prudence Anderson: **He's a sorry excuse for a vampire. Last time I checked, real vampires burned in the sun and died. They never sparkled.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**Prudence Anderson: **She wrote the book to pay off her minivan. For some reason, she continued to write (horribly) and somehow made money from it while completely mentally scarring the readers of Bram Stoker and Anne Rice, as well as Stephen King.

**(Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckermen, Blaine Anderson** and** 16 others **like this**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>gee, mono. Thanks.

**Prudence Anderson: **dislike.

**Kurt Hummel: **I warned you that I wasn't feeling well for the past few days.

**Noah Puckermen: **Lol.

* * *

><p><strong>** That part actually happened on Facebook with my older sister and some of her friends.<strong>

**Until next time readers. MB.**


	4. Injuries abound!

_**Author's Note: Thought I should crank out another one while I had time. Sorry for the lack of updates!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my character. That is it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: Lovely X-rays after falling off the stage at school. Wonderful…

**Finn Hudson**: I am so sorry.

**Santana Lopez**: Wait, what happened?

**Prudence Anderson**: You know how Finn and I got paired for that dancing thing for the group number because it's all about opposites? based our opposites on our height. Finn had to throw me across the stage and I had to stick the landing…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: He threw her off the stage.

**Rachel Berry**: Oh my god! Are you okay?

**Prudence Anderson**: I'll let you know after the X-rays.

**Blaine Anderson**: Dad actually thought it was ironic. You two aren't the greatest dancers in the club and you had to do a throw.

**Brittany Pierce**: That is hard to do.

**Santana Lopez**: Since Finn is freakishly tall and Prudence is the shortest out of all of us.

**Prudence Anderson**: You know you guys aren't helping at all.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Brittany Pierce** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: The results are in! It's a broken leg in two places!

**Prudence Anderson**: Ya'll better sign my cast tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong> is single.

(**Prudence Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**: When did this happen?

(**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Kurt Hummel** and **12 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: Sam and I just realized that we weren't right for each other. He's a better friend than a boyfriend.

**Sam Evans**: Agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Wishes that the Hockey Team would stop being such assholes.

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Finn Hudson** and **9 others** like this)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Did anyone see that Cooper had tuna fish in his hair?

(**Finn Hudson**, **Blaine Anderson** and **4 others **like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: He was picking in the new kid, Rory, so I threw a sandwich at the back of his head.

(**Rory Flannigan** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Seriously?

**Prudence Anderson**: Yep, he said he wouldn't hit a chick with glasses and a busted leg.

**Finn Hudson**: I bow to you.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Rachel Berry** and **11 others** like this)

**Rory Flannigan**: I owe you so much. Thank you.

**Prudence Anderson**: Don't mention it. It was fun to throw something back at Cooper.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Cooper<strong> to **Prudence Anderson**: Hey Anderson! What do you say we drop the gloves and go at it?

(**Scott Cooper** likes this)

**Prudence Anderson**: …excuse me?

**Scott Cooper**: My skates aren't the only thing made of steel.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Dude, are you hitting on her?

**Scott Cooper**: So what if I am?

**Blaine Anderson**: You'd better not be.

**Scott Cooper**: Black off Hobbit.

**Prudence Anderson**: Don't call my brother a hobbit! I am a bit confused why you are supposedly hitting on me. So I've come to the conclusion that either A) you've taken one too many pucks to the head or B) Your teammates put you up to this. Even if it wasn't one of the two, I would not go out with you because you pick on my friends, family and I just because we're in glee club. And how dare you call my brother a Hobbit when he's probably more of a man than you'll ever be!

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel** and **8 others** like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: You tell him white girl!

**Blaine Anderson**: And that is why you never piss off Prudence Eleanor Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<strong> to **Prudence Anderson**: Did your parents go through a Beatles phase when they had you or something?

(**Finn Hudson**, **Mike Chang** and **4 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: Explain?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Your first name is Prudence (Dear Prudence) and your middle name is Eleanor (As in Eleanor Rigby).

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Artie Abrams** and **7 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: Huh, now that you mention it…I'm asking my parents, brb.

**Prudence Anderson**: Apparently, it is because my Great Grandmother was named Prudence…

**Prudence Anderson**: And because they thought the name Eleanor was 'hip'…

**Blaine Anderson**: They didn't just say hip, did they?

**Prudence Anderson**: They did…fml.

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>: All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies…Now put your hands up!

**Prudence Anderson**: I just put my hands up and smacked Blaine in the face by accident because he was standing over my shoulder and I didn't know it…

(**Finn Hudson**, **Rory Flannigan** and **3 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn! How could you like that? And is he okay?

**Prudence Anderson**: Just a nose bleed.

**Finn Hudson**: Sorry! I was just really funny!

**Prudence Anderson**: Pretty much all injuries that happen to us involve some sort of dancing…

(**Santana Lopez**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **2 others** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong> uploaded a new photo: Injuries for the courageously stupid!

(**Prudence Anderson** likes this)

**Finn Hudson**: So it's you and Blaine, what are we looking at?

**Prudence Anderson**: Look really close…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Is that what I think it is?

**Kurt Hummel**: Why is that there?

**Prudence Anderson**: Yes Puck. And it's there to help stop the bleeding. It was a trick I learned from science camp when someone did physics and it went very wrong.

**Quinn Fabrey**: Oh my…

**Rachel Berry**: omg.

**Finn Hudson**: I still don't see it.

**Artie Abrams**: That's just whack!

**Finn Hudson**: Can someone tell me what we're looking at?

**Blaine Anderson**: …There is a tampon up my nose.

(**Prudence Anderson **likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Is about ready to kill Cooper and any hockey player who stand in his way.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Whoa dude! What happened?

**Blaine Anderson**: He backed Prudence into a corner and kissed her.

**Mike Chang**: WHAT?

**Finn Hudson**: How?

**Blaine Anderson**: He took away her crutches so she couldn't run.

**Rachel Berry**: Where's Prudence now?

**Blaine Anderson**: She locked herself in a closet again. She's not coming out anytime soon.

**Mercedes Jones**: What can we do to help?

**Blaine Anderson**: I honestly have no idea. I've tried singing six different songs to her but no luck.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm on my way over.

**Blaine Anderson**: Thanks babe. I love you.

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you too.

**Finn Hudson**: I'm coming with you guys.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hold on! I think I have an idea! Kurt, how well do you know Disney music?

**Kurt Hummel**: Which song?

**Blaine Anderson**: When we were young and our parents were divorced, Prudence would call me whenever she was scared or had a bad dream. I'd sing one song to her and she'd calm down.

**Mercedes Jones**: Name the song white boy!

**Blaine Anderson**: You'll be in my heart from Tarzan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: finds it ridiculously adorable how his amazing boyfriend **Blaine Anderson** looks with his little sister curled up next to him and asleep.

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Brittany Pierce** and **9 others** like this)

**Santana Lopez**: So she's okay then?

**Kurt Hummel**: She's better. Blaine and I sang the song and she unlocked the door. Finn carried her out and we watched some Disney movies.

**Kurt Hummel**: Why, were you worried Santana?

(**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: Prudence is the youngest out of all of us. Of course I was worried. I'm going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on Cooper's ass on Monday.

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Rory Flannigan** and **5 others **like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Thank you so much for helping Kurt. I love you so much.

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you too Blaine 3.

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Get some!

**Blaine Anderson**: We can't. Finn and Prudence are in the room.

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review if you want more! I seriously need them!<em>**


	5. De Pain!

_**Hey everyone! Another one being released! Loving all the comments, subscribers and favourites I'm getting. You are making me feel like such a special girl! Canadian love to you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Attention New Directions! Prudence won't be joining us for a while. That is all.

**Rachel Berry**: What? Regionals aren't that far away and she's abandoning us?

**Mercedes Jones**: Besides, isn't she supposed to do a solo in one of the numbers?

**Santana Lopez**: Is this about her leg?

**Blaine Anderson**: No, her cast is coming off in a few days and she'll be there for Regionals. She's getting her wisdom teeth out tomorrow.

**Noah Puckeman**: Okay, now that sucks.

**Blaine Anderson**: The doctor doesn't want her to open her mouth until her stitches are healed. So about two weeks. But Regionals are about three weeks away. Prudence is a fast learner so she'll catch up fast.

**Blaine Anderson**: I am also taking before and after shots. I want to see her while she's loopy.

**Prudence Anderson**: Gee, thanks Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: You know you love me sis.

**Prudence Anderson**: Only because it is in the contract.

**Kurt Hummel**: Contract?

**Blaine Anderson**: When we were kids before mom and dad split, we made up a sibling contract on a piece of paper and crayons. We each have a copy and the original is in the dining room in a frame.

(**Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez** and **4 others** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> posted created an album **Wisdom Teeth**.

**Blaine Anderson** tagged **Prudence Anderson** in the album **Wisdom Teeth**.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Rachel Berry** and **10 others** like this)

**Rachel Berry**: She looks so cute! Where is she now?

**Blaine Anderson**: On the couch watching Sex and The City with a bag or frozen peas on her face.

**Blaine Anderson**: I am such a good older brother.

(**Jeff Sterling** and **Nick Duval** like this)

**Jeff Sterling**: Give Prudence our love! We miss our Warbelerette!

**Rachel Berry**: Warbelerette?

**Thad Harwood**: Because Blaine always raved and ranted about his baby sister, we wanted to meet her. So she came to Dalton one day when Blaine forgot his lunch and we met her. We sang a group number with her. 3

**Nick Duval**: Does someone still have a little crush on the female Anderson?

(**Jeff Sterling**, **David Thompson** and **4 others** like this)

**Sebastian Smyth**: I have an idea! Thad and I will double date! Thad goes with Prudence and I'll go with Blaine ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Stwy aqay ferm mi broherrrr.

**Finn Hudson**: What?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sorry, Prudence was looking over my shoulder and typed something. She's mumbling.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: What's she saying?

**Blaine Anderson**: Curse words. It's actually really funny. She sounds like a zombie a bit.

**Nick Duval**: I'm all in favour of coming over to their house and sort of doing like a flash mob singing card for her.

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Jeff Sterling** and **14 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Wait until she's more coherent guys. Don't you want her to remember it?

(**Thad Harwood** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: My face hurts :(

(**Jeff Sterling**, **Trent Nixon** and **7 others** like this)

**Finn Hudson**: Sucks, besides that, how are you feeling?

**Prudence Anderson**: Better, my cast came off two days ago but I can't dance for a bit. And Blaine is bringing me all of my homework so I have something to do while the swelling goes down.

**Santana Lopez**: You are the only person I've ever met who likes homework.

(**Brittany Pierce**, **Kurt Hummel** and **16 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: And don't you forget it :P

**Mercedes Jones**: I just can't wait to have you back in glee girl! We seriously miss you!

(**Mike Chang**, **Noah Puckerman** and **5 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: I feel so loved :')

**Thad Harwood**: You are.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> posted a new video: Prudence's song.

(**Prudence Anderson**, **Blaine Anderson** and **18 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: I love you crazy Warblers 3

**Jeff Sterling**: She's so hiiiiiiiigh

**Thad Harwood**: High above me, she's so lovely…

**Nick Duval**: She's so hiiiiiiiiigh…

**David Thompson**: Like Cleopatra,

**Flint Wilson**: Joan of Arc,

**Trent Nixon**: Or Aphrodite!

**Prudence Anderson**: Another reason why I love you crazy people 3.

**Thad Harwood**: We love you too.

**Thad Harwood**: 3

(**Nick Duval**, **Rory Flannigan** and **10 others** like this)

**Noah Puckerman**: It's funny because you were high when you were medicated.

(**Artie Abrams**, **Santana Lopez** and **14 others** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar Motta<strong> is now friends with **Mercedes Jones**, **Prudence Anderson** and **21 other people**.

**Sugar Motta** has joined **The New Directions**.

**Prudence Anderson**: If I can advise anything, start to bring extra pairs of clothes to school and an umbrella.

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel** and **10 others **like this)

**Sugar Motta**: Why?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Because the Hockey Team will throw slushies at you.

**Sugar Motta**: Like they would throw those at me.

**Prudence Anderson**: Don't say we didn't warn you…

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: is with **Mercedes Jones**, **Santana Lopez** and **Kurt Hummel** trying to get red dye number 4 out of **Sugar Motta**'s hair and clothes.

**Quinn Fabrey**: How's she dealing with it?

**Santana Lopez**: Not well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Harwood<strong> to **Prudence Anderson**: Are you busy on Friday? Because if you weren't busy, then I was hoping that you could give me a hand with a solo I'm doing. Say, my house at 5 pm?

(**Jeff Sterling**, **Rachel Berry** and **15 others** like this)

**Thad Harwood**: I mean, if you are by chance busy, then I totally understand. I was just hoping that you could be help me because you're the best female singer I know and it's a duet with a girl and I hope I don't come off as sounding desperate.

**Prudence Anderson**: Yeah, I'm free. What's the song?

**Thad Harwood**: Good to you by Mariana's Trench (The one with Jessica Lee).

**Prudence Anderson**: I'm listening to it right now, her vocals are lovely by the way. I'll practice and see you on Friday. Okay?

(**Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval** and **5 others** like this)

**Thad Harwood**: Yeah, see you then .

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> to **Blaine Anderson**: We still on for tonight?

**Blaine Anderson**: My house, no one will be home ;)

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Mom and dad are out on a date and Prudence is helping Thad with his solo, so yeah, just us ;D.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: By the way, I love you Blaine.

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**: I love you too Kurt.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any ideas for another one, let me know! Glee tomorrow night! SQUEEEEEEEEE!<strong>_


	6. Triple shot!

_**Author's note: Okay, so I wrote this after Michael, The Spanish Teacher and Heart, so please bear with me. Just so no one is confused, I'm practically crushing the three together in a highly strategic sequence, but you all can be the judge of that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be totally awesome.**_

_**Beta: The lovely Miss Napier!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: In complete and utter shock. Really shows who your friends are…

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I feel your pain Prudence. I can't believe it.

**Prudence Anderson**: Mom and Dad are so pissed. I've never seen them like this.

**Finn Hudson**: How is he?

**Prudence Anderson**: I don't know we're still waiting in the ER.

**Prudence Anderson**: Kids, this is Prudence's mom. We'll keep you posted on Blaine. Just hang tight.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Santana Lopez** and **10 others **like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong> to **Wes Montgomery**: I take it you got my message?

**Wes Montgomery**: I am furious. They should know better than this. They know what the slushy means. That day you came into practice covered in it… what were they thinking?

**Kurt Hummel**: That they wanted to win.

**Wes Montgomery**: I think I am going to pay them a little visit.

**Santana Lopez**: I'm way ahead of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Trent Nixon<strong>: Feeling horrible.

(**Jeff Sterling**, **Thad Harwood** and **16 others **like this)

**Wes Montgomery**: Good. What you did is unacceptable. You practically shit on the Warbler Code and The Dalton Zero Tolerance Policy. All for what: A win at Regionals? You all deserve to lose and be expelled. Prudence and Kurt are terrified and Blaine's parents are furious. When I met up with her, do you know what she was doing? Prudence was crying. You all made her cry, wasn't that something that you all swore that would never happen?

**Wes Montgomery**: You've failed me boys. When I left Dalton, I thought you guys could handle it. I had faith in you. I was wrong. I really hope you're happy.

**Prudence Anderson**: Don't bother anymore Wes; I've lost faith in them.

**Sebastian Smyth**: So the chick cried, so what? She's not even a Warbler and neither is her brother. If anything, you should all be thanking me. Blaine isn't a Warbler anymore; he transferred to be closer to his little sister.

**Prudence Anderson**: He didn't transfer for me. He transferred to be closer to Kurt, the one that he loves. You are just jealous. He left Dalton because he wanted to be with Kurt, and clearly, not you.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Montgomery** and **Blaine Anderson** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: I feel like a pirate.

**Prudence Anderson**: And you look like one too!

**Finn Hudson**: Ninja's are better.

(**Prudence Anderson** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Pirates are much more fashionable than ninjas.

**Prudence Anderson**: Ninjas can jump from roof to roof and get free cable, pick locks, kick major ass…

**Prudence Anderson**: My list goes on.

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: Playing Scrabble with the older brother, **Blaine Anderson**.

**Kurt Hummel**: Who's winning?

**Blaine Anderson**: Me, obviously ;)

**Prudence Anderson**: Not anymore :P

**Brittany Pierce**: Can you make mine with cheese? Some people like omelets or fried.

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Prudence Anderson**: Ha! Triple word score! Infatuation!

**Brittany Pierce**: Don't they hurt?

**Santana Lopez**: That's an infection sweetie.

**Prudence Anderson**: Winner by technical knockout (And by that I mean Blaine had to take his pills that make him sleepy), Prudence Eleanor Anderson!

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Rory Flannigan** and **7 others** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong> uploaded a picture: **Anderson kids**

**Finn Hudson**: Who's the other guy?

(**Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabrey **and **5 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: That's Cooper.

**Brittany Pierce**: He looks like Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**: That's because he's my older brother.

**Finn Hudson**: What? You have an older brother?

(**Santana Lopez**, **Rachel Berry** and **9 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: He's a couple of years older than Blaine. He's in college at the moment.

**Santana Lopez**: So you have two older brothers?

**Prudence Anderson**: Yes ma'am.

**Santana Lopez**: How did you deal with them?

(**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones** and **5 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: It wasn't too bad…

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: It's good to have my insane Warblers back :D

(**Thad Harwood**, **Nick Duval** and **16 others** like this)

**Thad Harwood**: It's good to be back. Have we mentioned how sorry we are?

**Prudence Anderson**: You have. You guys are all forgiven, even by my parents. But tell Sebastian that I will castrate him with a rusty set of keys if he tries something like that ever again.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: I'm sexy and I know it ;)

(**Artie Abrams**, **Rory Flannigan** and **12 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: You don't hear me saying this a lot, but damn! He was hot!

**Thad Harwood**: So, you like a guy?

**Blaine Anderson**: Who is he and do I have to talk to him?

**Prudence Anderson**: He's the night Spanish teacher. He's hot, but not my personal type.

**Thad Harwood**: You have a type?

(**Jeff Sterling** and **Nick Duval** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: Yep :P

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar Motta<strong>: Hoping everyone has a date for my Valentine's party!

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong> to **Thad Harwood**: What are your plans for Valentine's Day?

(**Jeff Sterling**, **Trent Nixon** and **19 others** like this)

**Thad Harwood**: Nothing! Why?

**Prudence Anderson**: Want to come with me to Sugar's Valentine's Day party? A date is required and I am the poster child for 'single'.

(**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling** and **6 others **like this)

**Thad Harwood**: Absolutely! Just let me know the time and I'll come and pick you up!

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Harwood<strong>: I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!

**Jeff Sterling**: Someone's happy.

**Nick Duval**: Wanna know what you should do? Get her flowers; Red roses.

**Blaine Anderson**: Thad, you've had a crush on Prudence since last year. Although you are my friend, she is my sister and if you hurt her I know where you sleep. Just a friendly reminder.

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong>: Out with the ladies and Kurt getting dresses?

**Noah Puckerman**: For what?

**Prudence Anderson**: Because a certain older brother who will not be mentioned at this time sent out a mass text to the girls that I have a date for Sugar's party, they insisted I buy a dress for said date.

**Blaine Anderson**: Was it Cooper?

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Rachel Berry** and **3 others** like this)

**Prudence Anderson**: Yes, obviously.

**Prudence Anderson**: That was sarcasm by the way.

**Prudence Anderson**: And shopping is torture.

(**Finn Hudson**, **Mike Chang** and **5 others** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>: Oh my god…

**Prudence Anderson**: What happened?

**Kurt Hummel**: I'll text you later.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Harwood<strong>: Speechless and drooling :Q

(**Jeff Sterling** and **Nick Duval** like this)

**Jeff Sterling**: What happened?

**Nick Duval**: Did you give her the flowers?

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Harwood<strong> uploaded a mobile photo: **Valentine's Day**.

**Trent Nixon**: She looks beautiful!

**Nick Duval**: No wonder Thad's acting like that.

**Jeff Sterling**: Our little Warblerette had grown up so fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Had a blast at the party with everyone, especially **Kurt Hummel**.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you.

**Blaine Anderson**: I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Prudence Anderson<strong> is in a relationship with **Thad Harwood**

(**Blaine Anderson**, **Nick Duval** and **20 others** like this)

**Jeff Sterling**: Finally!

**Nick Duval**: Succeed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Done! Thanks again to my awesome beta. I feel so special! Side note: Glee on a five week hiatus? What ever will we do? What will happen to Quinn? Will the Finchel wedding still happen? *Is dying for answers and moar Klaine*. <strong>_


End file.
